


Milkshakes for Three

by Kelliskip



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Instead of usual dinner date, Finn and Rey decided to change things up.





	Milkshakes for Three

" Why are we here?"

" To eat man."

" Yeah Kylo to eat."

" This is not the sushi restaurant. This is some crappy diner."

" Retro diner and look sign says best burger and milkshakes in town."

"  That does not-*sign* Fine."

Finn and Rey smiled both taking Kylo's hand as they walked inside. It was their usual dinner date night, normally three take turns picking their eating destination. Finn was Italian or seafood, Kylo was anything high class or quiet, Rey was too picky long as it had bread and good food. Today was Finn's turn but he decided trying something different with Rey's help of course. " Welcome! Please sit every you like and when you're ready to order just yell for us." The host said gesturing to many empty tables, Kylo eased up a little  liking the emptiness of the place. " LooK this table is in a car! I call driver seat!" Rey rushed over followed by Finn as they sat down, the actual driver's window was behind them instead of front. Kylo shook his head quietly thanking the host and walked over sitting in the 'back' seat.

" You two love being children don't you?"

" Yes and that's why you love us."

Two chuckled seeing Kylo blush trying keep calm face. Three really brought best out each other, nice balance, they never got tired of the other's company. During date night person that picked would normally order for everyone else. Finn ordered himself classic American bacon burger with Oreo milkshake. Rey's mac and cheese burger with cookie dough milkshake. Kylo's blue ribbon burger with vanilla milkshake. Finn was pleased with himself getting exactly what his girlfriend and boyfriend wanted without even asking.

" I will admit I'm glad today was your choosing Finn."

" Hey this was my idea too!"

" I know that Rey. But if you ordered the car would've been filled with togo boxes."

" Lies I would've eaten it all."

Kylo and Finn said 'we know' in unison earning them both light punch on the arm. It amazed the boys how someone Rey's size could eat still wanting more.  Kylo brought up one time her stomach was a black hole. The three chatted and laugh waiting for their food. Rey could never get enough being around her boys. Finn feeding her a fry, Kylo playfully  putting whip cream on her nose he almost snorted as he did the same to Finn. Rey offered a challenge of who could drink their shake the fastest without getting brain freeze. She won of course snapping a photo of the others facial expression.

" Rey don't you dare post that!"

" But you two look so funny and cute I have to share it."

" You post it I'm hiding you snacks. I know where the secret stash is too."

" *gasp* You wouldn't Finn help me."

" I'm with Kylo post it I'm eating your chips."

" Traitor but fine I'll just make it my screen and background pictures so take that HA!"

 Finn and Kylo sighed in defeat but better then public eyes seeing it. Feeling bad, Rey decided to pay check to make others feel better which earn her kiss on cheek.

" Come on you two let's go home."

" Sooo pretty nice diner right?"

" It's okay could do without the bright neon blue and pink...but they sold me on best burgers and shake."

" Rey you owe me twenty bucks told you he love it."

" I paid for dinner so we're even plus Kylo was gonna love place either way."

" Children I swear. I'll take money take you."

" How about kisses?"

" Two from both of us?"

".....Deal!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> all feedback is welcomed


End file.
